La règle d'or
by emylia
Summary: Lily Evans et Sirius Black ont tout deux fait la promesse de ne jamais briser leur règle d'or quelques années plus tôt en France. Lorsque Lily va vivre en Angleterre, elle aura du mal à tenir sa promesse et à ne pas briser cette règle dorée...
1. Chez soi

_Coucou tout le monde, ici Emylia ! _

_Vous vous demandiez certainement ce que je foutais, mais je vais vous avouer que j'ai été vraiment très occupée (entre les brevets blancs et compétitions pas une seule petite seconde à moi ! Damn it/BRIQUE/). Du coup tout ce petit boulot de révisions et d'efforts sportifs m'ont foutu le moral en pelote et je n'ai pas fini mon petit bébé adoré de "Derrières les masques" :/. MAIS ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne compte pas l'oublier, je le finirais un jour... /VLAN/ _  
><em>Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit une nouvelle fic, mais celle-ci elle est déjà terminée, (Génial, hein ? :D) donc vous aurez droit à un chapitre par semaine (vous croyiez que j'allais la mettre tout d'un coup ? Petits coquins !) sur notre jolie Lily Evans et son habituel mais toujours aussi beau James Potter ! Amusez-vous bien ! <em>

_Sinon: **ces personnages bien qu'énormément évolués appartiennent à JK Rowling ** **ainsi que cet incroyable univers, je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et son monde**_.

Chapitre 1 : Chez soi

« Es-tu certaine de vouloir ranger tout ça toute seule ? Demanda Alice encore une fois. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel amusée. La jeune fille venait d'aménagé dans son nouvel appartement Londonien et son amie ne voulait pas la laisser seule pour ce premier soir, bien qu'elle lui ai assuré de nombreuses fois qu'elle se débrouillerait seule.

« Alice, je suis une grande fille, je saurais me débrouiller seule, répondit simplement la demoiselle rousse en espérant que cela suffise à la convaincre.

- Oui, mais quand même, tu vas être toute seule dans ton nouvel appartement, en Angleterre ! Ce n'est pas comme en France ici et je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi !

- Alice, Alice, soupira Lily, je suis une grande fille, je te l'ai déjà dit et être en Angleterre n'est pas un problème ! Si tu veux que je te rassure, je ferais en sorte de t'appeler si j'ai un problème, la rassura-t-elle, je te le promets ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son amie.

- Très bien, au moindre problème, hein ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, laisse-moi me reposer, je l'ai bien mérité ! »

Alice rigola et embrassa rapidement la joue de son amie avant de sortir de l'appartement. Lily soupira. Enfin, elle était chez elle, dans son pays et sans sa sœur ni ses parents. Elle sourit. C'était si bon !

Elle s'installa dans son canapé et profita quelques secondes de sa nouvelle vie avant de se lever et commencer à ranger ses cartons. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient tous subit un sort qui permettait de mettre dans le carton plus qu'il ne pourrait en contenir.

Elle attrapa un premier carton et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva à l'intérieur de nombreux livres qu'elle entreprit de ranger dans une bibliothèque aussi basse qu'une table de salon de la taille d'un de ses murs.

Tout ces livres étaient merveilleux et avaient passionné la demoiselle qui par moments s'arrêtait pour relire une page ou un chapitre. Elle s'arrêta vite de lire et pour être certaine de ne pas être tentée, elle lança un sort au carton pour que ses livres se rangent tous seuls.

Elle s'occupa d'un autre carton. Il contenait un nombre incalculable de vêtements qu'elle se hâta de ranger dans sa chambre, se promettant de faire du tri un jour ou l'autre, ce qui serait certainement impossible puisqu'elle n'était pas du genre à jeter ses vêtements.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de ranger ses autres cartons et une fois cela fait soupira. Que c'était bon d'être enfin chez soi ! Elle tourna dans son appartement en regardant ce qu'elle aurait oublié de faire et sourit, son appartement était vraiment merveilleux.

Une grande salle-de-bain, une cuisine plus grande que sa salle d'eau et une chambre magnifique avec une baie vitrée projetant sur la tamise laissant entrer le doux soleil de l'été, qui poursuivait dans le salon plus grand que sa salle de bain et sa cuisine réunit. Elle lâcha un petit cri de bonheur et s'avança vers son canapé. Elle heurta un carton et jugea préférable d'aller jeter tout ça avant de se casser une jambe.

Elle attrapa plusieurs cartons et descendit aux poubelles pour jeter ses cartons. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans son appartement immédiatement. Elle alla refermer la porte lorsqu'elle regarda en face de chez elle. Il y avait une grande porte, comme la sienne, certainement ses voisins. Elle se décida d'aller se présenter une fois qu'elle se serait douchée et changée.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Lily n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qui emménageait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait lavé ses cheveux qui à présent retombaient en boucles légères sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas des reins et ne portait plus un affreux jean difforme et un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, mais un débardeur presque moulant et un short qui laissait libre ses longues jambes qui semblaient aussi douces que du satin.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de ses voisins et toqua deux coups aussi légers qu'elle. Qui serait son ou sa voisine ? Seraient-ils plusieurs ? Vieux ou jeunes et surtout sauraient-ils être accueillants et agréables ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire de suppositions que la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme brun qui la regarda avec étonnement.

Lily prit le temps de le détailler de la tête au pied et sa tenue l'aidait plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il n'était vêtu que d'un short. Il était vraiment séduisant, grand, brun et les cheveux en bataille, des habdo finement travaillés et ce regard ! Oh mon dieu ! Une forêt de chocolat dans laquelle on se perdrait volontiers qui pétillait la malice. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire craquant et se présenta :

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, votre nouvelle voisine, fit-elle joyeusement avec un léger accent français à croquer.

- Notre nouvelle voi… Ah ! C'est vous qu'on a entendu pester après des cartons qui étaient tombés dans les escaliers ? Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire qui respirait la moquerie. »

Elle le regarda étonné puis se rappela sa merveilleuse mésaventure avec ses foutus cartons et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gênée.

« C'était bien moi… Répondit-elle tout aussi gênée.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Lily, James Potter, fit-il en souriant de plus belle, mais venez entrez, je vais vous présenter mes colocataires.

- Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger ! Se força-t-elle à refuser tout en espérant que ses autres voisins soient eux aussi beau comme des dieux.

- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, entrez ! »

Il se décala et la laissa entrer. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un canapé et l'invita à s'y installer pendant qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt. Il appela ensuite ses amis.

« Rémus, Pat', venez un instant s'il vous plait, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, fit-il. »

Lily entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans son dos tandis que James face à elle fixait un point derrière elle, signifiant certainement que ses camarades étaient arrivés.

« James, si c'est pour nous présenter la femme de ta vie pour la troisième fois, hors de quest/ fit une voix grave et fichtrement séduisante.

- C'est notre nouvelle voisine Pat' tu es vraiment un abruti fini ! Râla James.

- Celle qui râlait après ses cartons ? Demanda une seconde voix.

- Celle-là même, Lily ? »

Lily tranquillement installée sur le canapé d'une manière ni trop provocante ni pas assez se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle perdit aussitôt. Devant elle se tenaient deux jeunes hommes certainement aussi beau que James. L'un avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux ambrés et portait sur le visage de nombreuses cicatrices. L'autre était grand, brun et avait de grands yeux gris et…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment vous voulez savoir qui est l'autre personne ? e_e... Faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir, vous n'savez pas mentir ! Petits coquins !<p>

Enfin, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés, je vous fais un gros bisou et vous dit au 19/03/12, oui, demain :D/VLAN/

Quoi ? Oui, j'ai dit chaque semaine e_e, donc tous les lundis en fait ! Ce chapitre ? C'est juste l'avant première ! :D

Enfin, je vous fais un gros bisou et j'espère _une ptite reviews pour savoir si ça vous plait_ ;)

_Emylia_


	2. Nouveaux voisins

Coucou tout le monde, ici Emylia !

Je poste dès aujourd'hui le chapitre 2, génial non ?

Pour répondre à la review de Toffeeness:

On va dire que Lily était étudiante à Beauxbâtons et qu'elle vivait en France jusqu'à son emménagement. Pour plus d'explications tu verras au troisième chapitre je pense ;).

Je vous remercie de me lire, je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec trois review du jour au lendemain, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !

So, je m'arrête là pour mes petites paroles, mais en dernier mot :

_**ces personnages bien qu'énormément évolués appartiennent à JK Rowling ** **ainsi que cet incroyable univers, je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et son monde**_.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux Voisins<p>

« SIRIUS ! Comment ? S'écria alors Lily en se levant d'un bond et en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Lily ? Que… Tu n'étais pas censée être en Espagne ? Demanda-t-il étonné en lui rendant son étreinte.

- J'ai fini mon travail là-bas il y a un an, j'ai continué mes études à Paris, mais j'avais envie de retourner en Angleterre. Que le monde est petit Sir' ! Je pensais que même à Londres je ne te verrais pas, fit-elle en souriant et se détachant de son ami. »

Les deux autres jeunes hommes regardaient la scène étonnés qu'ils se connaissent, sachant pertinemment que s'il avait fait la connaissance d'une aussi séduisante jeune fille il en aurait parlé des heures et des heures. Mais ils ne se souvenaient pas qu'il l'ait fait.

Sirius remarqua alors que ses amis le regardaient étonnés. Il sourit alors de plus belle.

« Les mecs, je vous présente Lily Evans, fit-il alors, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais en France, expliqua-t-il.

- Enchanté, répondit le jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom, je m'appelle Rémus Lupin.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. »

James regardait tour à tour Sirius et sa nouvelle voisine et s'avança vers eux, son regard était devenu plus… indescriptible.

« Alors, comme ça, vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-il, Sirius, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais rencontré de jeunes filles là-bas…

- Il avait certainement honte d'avouer que je suis la seule française à lui avoir résisté, rigola-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Rémus.

- C'est la seule qui ne soit pas tombée sous mon charme, râla-t-il.

- Avoue que ça aurait été dommage, puis on se ressemble trop pour que je tombe sous son charme, se moqua-t-elle.

- Mouais… grogna-t-il.

- Enfin, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, fit Lily, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, sourit-elle, et un plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle en embrassant la joue de Sirius. »

Elle salua l'assemblée et lorsqu'elle allait sortir, elle vit Sirius et ses deux amis hocher la tête et James s'approcher.

« Dites, ça vous dirait de sortir, hum… Disons, demain soir en boite ? Demanda-t-il.

- En boite ? Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie ! répondit-elle, si je viens accompagnée, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Sirius une pointe de moquerie dans la voix qu'elle ne releva pas.

- Dans ce cas, à demain soir, fit-elle sans relever le ton de Sirius. »

Elle leur adressa un magnifique sourire et sortit de l'appartement. Une fois dans le sien, elle souriait toujours. Quel plaisir de retrouver Sirius, lui qui avait été un si bon ami en France. Elle rangea deux ou trois objets qui n'en avaient pas besoin et se prépara à manger avant d'aller dormir, cette journée avait été fatigante.

* * *

><p>Lily s'était réveillée le lendemain matin le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait retrouvé Sirius qui pendant deux longues années avait été comme son meilleur ami. Elle s'étira et fila sous la douche pour désengourdir ses membres encore ankylosés par le sommeil.<p>

Vers midi, elle se rappela qu'elle avait accepté leur proposition de sortir et envoya un hibou à Alice pour lui proposer de sortir le soir même, ce à quoi elle répondit oui sans la moindre hésitation.

Elles se retrouvèrent le soir pour se préparer ensemble. Alice portait un magnifique haut noir qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant qui dégageait sa nuque, ainsi qu'une jupe tombant au-dessus des genoux.

Lily quand à elle avait préféré un haut vert avec un léger décolleté et un dos nu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, laissé ses longs cheveux tomber en boucles légères dans son dos et portait un short légèrement plus court que celui qu'elle portait le jour d'avant.

Elles s'étaient maquillées avec goût et Lily se félicitait du résultat.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de ses charmants voisins, ce fut Sirius qui ouvrit un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt, ses cheveux demandaient un bon coup de peigne, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Alors, comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? Ou plutôt le malheureux élu ? Demanda-t-il. »

Lily le regardait sans comprendre, puis ce fut comme un déclique et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, totalement différent des rires de ces pimbêches que l'on pouvait croiser à chaque coin de rue. Elle claqua un bisou sur la joue du jeune homme et se décala, lui permettant de voir Alice.

« Allons, Lily, ne me dit pas que tu as viré de bord ! S'écria-t-il mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

- Ce que tu peux être stupide par moments ! Je me demande comment fait James pour te supporter encore ! répondit Alice.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas du jeu miss Kingley ! Grogna Sirius. »

Lily les regarda sans comprendre puis ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors comme ça, Alice connaissait James et Sirius ?

« Alice ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Lily ! Tu aurais dû me dire qui sont tes voisins ! Ils étaient avec moi à Poud/ à l'école, se reprit-elle en se rappelant qu'elles étaient dans un immeuble moldu.

- Si vous entriez qu'on puisse discuter de ça tranquillement ? proposa alors Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Il se poussa et laissa les deux jeunes femmes rentrer. Lorsqu'Alice aperçu James, elle poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta dessus, embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage.

« James Potter ! Ca fait une paye ! Tu m'as tellement manqué vieux frère ! hurla-t-elle.

- Alice ? Que… ? Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Lily m'a proposé de sortir ce soir avec ses voisins, je ne savais pas que c'était vous ! Et encore moins que tu connaissais Sirius, Lily…

- Je ne me doutais pas que tu connaissais les garçons Alice, répondit Lily.

- Je t'ai pourtant longtemps parlé des Maraudeurs, Lily !

- Alors ce sont les Maraudeurs ? Fit Lily les yeux pleins d'étoiles, j'ai enfin le plaisir de rencontrer ceux qui m'ont permis de faire la connaissance de cette chose adorable ? Si vous saviez à quel point je vous adore pour ce que vous avez fait ! »

Lily était ravie. Alice lui avait souvent parlé des Maraudeurs, un groupe de garçons qui étaient pour elle des presque-frères auxquels elle tenait plus que tout et qui l'avaient poussé à partir en France pendant un an pour étudier à Beauxbâtons.

« Dites donc, fit Rémus, bientôt on apprendra qu'elle connait Malfoy ou Rogue !

- Oh, je connais Rogue aussi, fit Lily, il a travaillé avec moi en Espagne et je suis censée continuer i…

- MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA LILY ! Hurla Sirius, ce type est pire que tout au monde ! »

Lily le regarda se lever brusquement et hurler comme un fou. Elle se tourna vers Alice qui soupira et tandis que Sirius faisait tout pour dénigrer Severus Rogue, elle se dirigea vers Rémus pour lui faire la bise avant de s'approcher de James qui la fixait intensément.

Elle retint un frisson de plaisir et s'approcha de puis. Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise puis l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Severus Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, tu devrais éviter de trainer avec lui, lui glissa-t-il.

- Severus est quelqu'un de très bien, répondit Lily tandis que Sirius menaçait de s'étouffer, j'ai travaillé avec lui et il est très compétent dans ce qu'il fait.

- Ne me dit pas que tu… S'étouffa Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, puis si j'ai envie d'être civilisée avec lui, je fais comme je veux Sirius, maintenant, si vous voulez aller danser, c'est maintenant, ou avec Alice on part sans vous ! répliqua Lily.

- Tu ne sais même pas où on va, se moqua James.

- C'est fa/

- Essaye de dire que c'est faux et on part tous sans toi et tu ne sauras pas où transplaner, continua-t-il un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- D'accord, d'accord, grogna Lily. »

Il sourit de plus belle et lui proposa son bras. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de poser sa main dessus et de se sentir partir un instant plus tard.


	3. Parions

_Coucou tout le monde, ici Emylia ! _

_Comment vous allez depuis lundi dernier ? Une semaine bien mouvementée, non ? . _

_Pour moi en tous cas, oui... _

_J'ai une petite pensée pour les trois militaires et les quatre personnes juives tués par cet homme, _

_J'habite pas loin de Toulouse et j'ai eu extrêmement peur et une grosse peine d'apprendre que dans notre société actuelle certaines personnes agissaient encore comme ça... :/_

_ Sinon, je pars dès mercredi et pour une dizaine de jours à l'étranger. _

_So, je n'aurais pas accès à internet et donc pas à du coup, vous préférez que je poste le chapitre quatre dès demain ou le Lundi 09 avril en même temps que le cinq ? _

_A vous de me dire, postez une reveiw pour me dire, petits gourmands ! Je tiens à m'excuser de ce petit problème ^^" Pardon !_

_Ma parole d'or du jour/VLAN/_

_**ces personnages bien qu'énormément évolués appartiennent à JK Rowling ** **ainsi que cet incroyable univers, je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et son monde**._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Parions<p>

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la boite, Lily s'était écartée de James qui avait fait de même pour laisser les autres attérir. Sirius s'était placé face à Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne fit pas douter cette dernière sur le sujet sur lequel il voulait partir. Elle laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres avant de sourire de connivence. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et lança sur un ton à la fois joueur et conspirateur :

« Alors, Lily, si nous ouvrions les paris ce soir ?

- Voyons voir, trois blonde, six brunes, deux rousses et pourquoi pas une aubrun ? Sans oublier au minimum deux botoxées et une refaite de la tête aux pieds ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Tant que ça ? S'écria Alice amusée. »

Lily hochait la tête en affichant un large sourire tandis que les deux autres garçons regardaient la scène en souriant.

« Si tu savais Alice, commença Sirius, Lily ne s'est jamais vraiment trompée, à une ou deux filles près, c'est toujours elle qui gagne !

- Ah, vraiment ? Demanda James, et Lily alors ?

- Hm… Fit Sirius en fixant cette dernière les yeux plissés, je dirais deux bruns, trois males en chaleur, cinq blonds et pourquoi pas une blonde ? »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, mais Lily secouait négativement la tête, il avait tord, à n'en point douter !

« Tu te trompes Black, sourit Lily, il y en aura moitié moins.

- Je peux jouer aussi ? Demanda Rémus.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, je dirais, hm… Quatre bruns, un roux, deux blonds, trois gros bras ayant abusé des stéro' et pourquoi pas un qui essayera de te coincer dans les toilettes ?

- Je suis, fit Alice un sourire aux lèvres. »

Lily lui lança alors un regard outré, comment pouvait-elle jouer à ce genre de jeux ? Mais elle avouait qu'elle était totalement d'accord avec Rémus. Elle lâcha alors un grand soupire face au large sourire que lui adressaient à présent Alice et Sirius avant de se détourner pour voir James avec un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Et si nous entrions avant que je ne me charge de parier sur vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle alors en désignant Alice et Rémus.

- Après toi, miss, je suis certain que tu sauras charmer ce cher videur ! S'exclama Alice.

- Dites, ce serait sympathique que vous arrêtiez de me faire passer pour la plus grosse allumeuse du siècle ! Grogna Lily.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Demandèrent en cœur Sirius et Alice qui éclatèrent de rire.

- Les temps changent et les gens aussi, râla Lily, mais je vais nous faire entrer… »

Elle passa devant Sirius en le bousculant et s'avança de façon féline vers le videur laissant loisir à toute la gente masculine de profiter du spectacle de ses mouvements gracieux et souples et surtout d'un déhanché presque prédateur.

Elle glissa quelques mots au videur ainsi que quelques sourires auxquels il répondit avant de les laisser entrer.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Lily et Sirius allèrent chercher un endroit où s'installer tandis que les trois autres allaient payer les consommations.

Ils parvinrent à trouver une alcôve assez à l'écart et qui leur offrait une grande intimité, mais qui permettait de voir toute la piste de danse sans être vu. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à arriver avec les boissons et Lily entraina Alice sur la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'Alice eu trouvé un merveilleux jeune homme pour danser avec elle et Lily repoussé deux bruns, un blond, un roux et un bodybuilder, la jeune rousse décida de rejoindre les garçons pour discuter un peu et pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu plus.

Quand elle eu retrouvé leur alcôve, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne restait plus que Sirius et James installés confortablement qui discutaient de tout et de rien et deux blondes, une brune et une poupée totalement refaite non loin d'eux. Un léger sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres et elle les rejoint rapidement.

« Tu as fini de danser Lily ? Demanda James.

- Alice a trouvé un charmant compagnon et j'avais envie de discuter un peu, répondit-elle en faisant un rapide bisou à chacun d'eux. Ou… De m'amuser, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, tandis que les demoiselles qui fixaient les garçons la fixait d'un œil noir. »

Elle éclata d'un rire léger et attrapa son verre pour boire tout en continuant de regarder les dindes qui leur tournaient autour.

« Dis-moi Sirius, commença-t-elle.

- Hm ?

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je t'ai fait perdre toutes tes chances de rentrer ce soir avec une de ces dindes qui trainent autour de vous depuis un bon moment déjà ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Pardon ? Tu as quoi ? S'écria-t-il. »

Lily sourit de plus belle. Sirius paraissait outré, mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

« Je suis à deux doigts de gagner mon pari, répondit-elle, il en est à combien James ?

- Hm… Je crois qu'il y a déjà eu les deux botoxées, la poupée, une aubrun aussi, non ? répondit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres, mais aussi quatre brunes et deux blondes, il manque plus qu'une rousse et tu es à deux ou trois filles près de gagner, rigola-t-il. »

Elle prit une seconde gorgée de son cocktail et fixa la piste de danse. Il y avait sur cette dernière de nombreuses personnes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle se retourna vers les garçons qui avaient recommencés à discuter gaiement, voyant parfaitement que James la fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, tel que du désir et de la malice mélangés.

Ses yeux chocolat étaient si appétissants qu'elle s'y plongea volontiers. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle été totalement plongée dans son regard, elle détourna les yeux pour voir un jeune homme brun très bien bâtit et certainement trop sûr de lui arriver vers elle. Elle grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lilou ? Demanda alors Sirius.

- Je vais avoir le droit au troisième brun, à tous les coups, répondit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège après avoir reposé son verre. »

Et ça ne rata pas. Le brun en question arriva à cet instant là, tandis que Sirius et James se regardaient amusés. Il se pencha vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse à vomir, je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas à moitié vélane, fit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres, je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

Lily adressa une grimace aux deux garçons et se tourna vers son interlocuteur d'un geste sensuel. Elle le fixa de haut en bas avant de lui rendre son sourire, de se lever et de poser sa main sur son torse.

« Les types comme toi, en général ne finissent pas la soirée entiers. Fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse et dure. Tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour, petit chéri. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire empli de dédain et se réinstalla dans son siège, alors que Sirius et James étaient morts de rire.

« Voyons, Lily, je croyais que tu aimais le danger et faire de nouvelles rencontres, fit sérieusement Sirius qui avait eu du mal à se calmer.

- Je t'avais dit que les temps changeaient, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la piste de danse et vit une jeune demoiselle blonde cette fois-ci arriver vers leur alcôve.

« Oh ! Non, grimaça James, pas Cindy…

- Cindy ? Demanda Lily.

- Cindy est la plus grosse groupie de James, elle s'imagine déjà avec lui mariée et de nombreux gosses, se moqua Sirius.

- Je vois, répondit-elle, tu veux de l'aide pour t'en débarrasser ? Rigola-t-elle.

- Je vais plutôt fuir, je verrais après. »

Il se leva et avant que la grande blonde n'aie pu le voir, il s'éclipsa au bar rejoindre Rémus qui discutait avec quelques amis.

« Sirius ! Fit alors une voix niaise et sur aigüe, tu n'aurais pas vu James par hasard ? »

Lily grimaça aussitôt. Elle connaissait des dindes, mais à ce point, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Sirius adressa un merveilleux clin d'œil à Lily.

« Cindy, Cindy, tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ? J'étais en pleine… Enfin tu vois quoi, donc si tu veux voir James, choisit un autre moment ! »

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de mars et posa son regard sur Lily qui la fixait avec dégout. Elle lâcha un petit gloussement et repartit à l'opposé. Lily lança à Sirius un regard désabusé avant de lancer la conversation sur les belles minettes qui trainaient dans la boite.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Il est vrai qu'il ne s'est rien passé de bien trépidant dans ce chapitre, mais normalement c'est plus funny (8DPAN/) dans le prochain :)

Enfin, j'espère quand même que vous vous êtes régalés et vous dis au 09/04/12 ! Bisou

Laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ;D

_Emylia_


	4. La règle d'or

_Coucou tout le monde, ici Emylia ! _

Vous allez bien ? :D

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après deux semaines !

Oh non ! Pas que je me sois ennuyée à l'étrangé, hein ? Mais vous me manquiez tellement ;p

Enfin, sans plus attendre, voila le chapitre de la semaine dernière et le suivant qui va suivre lui aussi :D

Pardonnez l'habituelle courteur (AH ? Ce mot n'existe pas ? é_è Dommage ! 8D/VLAN/) de mon chapitre, le prochain sera peut-être plus long :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : La règle d'or<p>

« Lily, commença Sirius, je sais que tu dis que… Les temps changent, mais… »

Lily haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius l'air embarrassé, comme si la suite de cette conversation, qui allait certainement dévier de sujet, était quelques peu dérangeant pour l'un ou l'autre. Elle soupira et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Sirius, si la suite de ta phrase ne vient pas, je vais croire que c'est quelque chose de grave, rigola-t-elle. »

Il secoua négativement la tête et se reprit. Il arborait un air sérieux, ce qui était pour Sirius quelque chose de bien rare.

« Lily, tu te souviens de la règle d'or ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Celle qui dit qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble parce qu'on se ressemble trop ? Fit-elle en rigolant, parfaitement ! »

Il soupira et leva sur elle un regard à la fois amusé et déçu.

« Par Merlin, Lily ! Un peu de sérieux ! Je te parle d'une autre règle ! En plus il n'y a aucune règle de la sorte !

- Ah ! Celle qui… Non, je ne vois pas… S'excusa-t-elle, à moins que ce ne soit cette qui dit qu'on ne couchera pas avec les amis l'un de l'autre, mais où est le rapp…

- Lily, je te demanderai de ne pas coucher avec James, s'il te plait, fit Sirius en murmurant les derniers mots. »

Elle fixa Sirius en plissant les yeux. Coucher avec James ? Ca ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit ! Enfin… Peut-être que si en fait.

« Sirius, Sirius, je peux t'assurer que ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit ! Le rassura Lily. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de ne pas briser cette règle et si je la brise, tu auras le droit de coucher avec n'importe qui de mon entourage, ce qui me mettrait plus en rogne qu'autre chose puisqu'après la chanceuse se plaindra que son Apollon ne la rappelle pas ! »

Il la regarda fixement un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire presque canin, vite rejoint par Lily qui se demandait plus comment ils avaient réussi à partir sur ce sujet…

* FlashBack *

Lily et Sirius discutaient gaiement depuis que Cindy les avait quittés. Sirius trouvait une charmante demoiselle dans la salle et Lily lui disait ce qu'elle en pensait et souvent, ce n'était pas aimable.

Elle perdit un instant le cours de ses pensées en croisant le regard chocolat et désireux de James. Instinctivement, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et mordilla discrètement cette dernière avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sirius qui vit son petit manège soupira. Elle usait de la même façon de son corps lorsqu'elle voyait un garçon qu'elle aurait bien aimé mettre dans son lit. Habituellement il ne disait rien, mais là, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, séducteur et vraiment beau garçon. Il soupira de nouveau, avait-elle oublié leur règle d'or ?

* Fin Flashback*

« Très bien, je te crois, fit-il en reposant son regard sur la foule, que penses-tu de la grande brune là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une femme dans la salle.

- Oh ! C'est Miranda Glass ! Elle était avec moi à Beauxbâtons… Fit-elle avec une grimace, attend ! Je vais aller la voir ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea de sa démarche féline et prédatrice vers son ancienne camarade. Lorsque Miranda la vit, elle pali mais lui adressa bien vite un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit sans aucune conviction. Elles discutèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Rémus arrive à sa hauteur et lui dise qu'ils rentraient tous. Elle acquiesça et prit congé de la grande brune qui fixait Rémus avec gourmandise.

Elle transplana une fois dehors et lorsqu'elle arriva dans une ruelle sombre, elle se sentit attrapée par le bras et plaquée contre un mur.

Elle fut surprise de voir que son agresseur n'était autre que James qui la fixait avec envie, faisant rapidement le chemin de ses yeux entre ses lèvres et elle.

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans aucune gêne par leur soudaine proximité. Il lui caressa soudain le bras et s'approcha de son visage.

« J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai vu hier, fit-il. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu prêt à l'embrasser. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il le fasse, mais soudain, la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius moins d'une heure plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle le repoussa en posant ses mains sur son torse, appréciant au passage la fine musculature du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée, c'est la règle d'or, fit-elle dans un léger sourire. Elle le repoussa à nouveau le beau brun. Bonne nuit James, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Il l'observa alors qu'elle partait, fasciné par cette jeune femme qui lui avait tenu tête sans aucun problème. Elle était belle et avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'aucune femme qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent n'avait.

Une autre pensée vint s'ajouter à celles qu'il avait déjà. Quelle était cette règle dont elle avait parlé ? Peut-être avait-elle un lien avec Sirius ? Ou alors était-ce une règle qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. Il se promit qu'il irait dès qu'il pourrait lui demander quelle était cette règle, car il avait parfaitement vu qu'elle aussi désirait l'embrasser et peut-être même plus…

Ca faisait maintenant deux mois que Lily était sortie avec les garçons et qu'elle s'abrutissait de travail pour essayer d'oublier qu'elle fantasmait sur le meilleur ami de son… meilleur ami (?) tout en sortant un week-end sur deux avec eux. Elle soupira.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à un garçon aussi fréquemment, mais comment faire autrement quand ce garçon était séduisant et bien fait ? Quand il avait ce petit quelque chose dans son regard qui fait qu'on souhaite plonger dedans et qui bien sûr ne vous drague pas outrageusement comme certains le feraient ?

Nouveau soupire. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui, même si à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait l'une des nombreuses fois où ils avaient failli s'embrasser ou jeter leurs vêtements pour faire quelque chose de pas très catholique. Mais ce dont elle se rappellera, ce sera certainement la fois où fatigué de ses refus, il aura essayé de savoir quelle règle pouvait bien l'interdire de leur faire plaisir…

* Flashback *

Lily était coincée entre James et la porte et le fixait intensément dans les yeux. Qu'il était beau, ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser et par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle aimerait l'embrasser !

Il caressa sa joue tout en la fixant avec douceur et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle les évita en se baissant puis s'écarta du sorcier. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle l'avait promis et une promesse était une promesse.

« Lily… Murmura-t-il.

- James, je te l'ai déjà dit, on le désir, mais c'est la règle, soupira Lily en le fixant dans les yeux.

- La règle, la règle ! S'écria-t-il, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, LA REGLE ! Mais c'est quoi cette règle, hein ?

- James s'il te plait, murmura Lily qui s'était ratatinée suite au coup d'éclat de son… Ami ?. J'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses.

- Une promesse ? Demanda-t-il ahurit, et à qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle. Maintenant, j'aimerai continuer de travailler sur ma potion si ça ne te dérange pas, on se verra comme promis avec les garçons samedi prochain. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à James de sortir qui ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Elle soupira. Elle avait été tentée de lui dire quelle était cette règle, mais Sirius l'aurait-il bien prit ?

* Flashback *

Oui, après tout, une promesse était une promesse, elle ne se laisserait pas aller aux vices du sexe avec lui un point c'est tout ! Oui, mais ces yeux qui en disent long sur sa personne et à la fois pas assez, ces cheveux en bataille qui donnent envie de passer sa main dedans au risque de les rendre encore plus en pétard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et surtout son corps qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait fait ou qu'il fasse du sport ne l'aidaient pas vraiment, en plus qu'elle sentait qu'elle cèderait à sa prochaine tentative…

Elle soupira à nouveau et se replongea dans son devoir sur les potions anciennes, ça l'aidera certainement à l'oublier l'espace de quelques heures…

* * *

><p>Pensez-vous que Lily va finir avec un bon mal de crâne pour avoir trop réfléchit à cette histoire ou bien qu'elle va décidé de tout oublier ? Nous verrons ça dans le prochain épisode :D<p>

Bisou Emylia !


	5. Gouter au fruit défendu

Chapitre 5 : Gouter au fruit défendu

« Lily ! Hey Lily Evans ! Tu vas finir par ouvrir cette porte oui ? S'écria Sirius.

- Ca va, ca va, j'arrive, maugréa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, je n'ai donc pas le droit de travailler un peu ?

- Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Sirius avec un large sourire.

- J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un abruti ne toque à ma porte comme un forcené alors que j'avais presque fini mon dernier devoir de la semaine, railla-t-elle.

- Un devoir de… QUOI ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je travaille, moi, répondit-elle. Et maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu viens m'enquiquiner aujourd'hui ? »

Elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer puis s'installa sur le sofa.

« Tu as oublié qu'on sortait ce soir, Lily ? Fit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié Sirius, répondit-elle, je comptais finir mon devoir et me préparer ensuite, donc si tu pouvais…

- Je n'en ai pas envie, refusa-t-il, je voulais te l'annoncer à toi avant les garçons. »

Lily regarda Sirius dans les yeux et pencha la tête de côté pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je pars pour deux semaines en mission, fit-il, et je n'aurais…

- Tu veux dire que tu n'auras aucun moyen de prendre contact avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, et deux semaines ? Mais tu rigoles, j'espère ? On va/

- Seulement deux semaines Lily, soupira-t-il amusé de sa réaction, ce n'est pas comme si/

- Mais tu sais bien qu'il peut arriver n'importe quoi en deux semaines Sirius…

- Je n'ai pas le choix ma grande, puis je suis Sirius Black, rien ne m'arrivera !

- Mouais… chouina-t-elle. »

Elle le fixa légèrement inquiète puis voyant qu'il ouvrait ses bras, s'approcha et lui fit un gros câlin. Il lui frotta le dos gentiment, se demandant comment cette jeune femme pouvait être celle qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt et qui séduisait tout ceux qui avaient une plastie admirable.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un bisou avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je te laisse finir de travailler et te préparer, tu nous rejoints d'ici quatre heure ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, merci, répondit-elle en fermant la porte. »

Elle respira un grand coup et retourna travailler.

* * *

><p>Deux heures et demie après, son travail terminé, Lily se glissa sous la douche et profita d'une eau parfaitement chaude pour se détendre et décrisper ses muscles. Elle sortit et se hâta de se préparer. Lorsque deux heures plus tard elle toqua à la porte face à la sienne, Rémus vint ouvrir avec un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude.<p>

« Bonsoir Lily, fit-il.

- Salut Rémus, répondit-elle joyeusement en lui faisant la bise. »

Il s'écarta et la laissa entrer et s'installer sur le divan tandis qu'elle entendait Sirius chanter comme un fou sur une chanson assourdissante.

« Il a commencé quand ? Demanda-t-elle mi-amusée mi-inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

- Oh… Ca doit bien faire une heure, répondit une voix qui fit frémir Lily.

- Bonsoir James, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante ce soir, la complimenta-t-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement et le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il faisait un examen total de sa tenue. Elle portait ce soir-là une robe légèrement décolleté qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse et soulignait ses courbes légères. Elle déglutit en voyant dans ses yeux cet éclat qui signifiait qu'il voulait d'elle et se détourna pour retourner s'installer sur le sofa.

Lorsque Sirius sortit enfin de sa chambre, ils sortirent et transplanèrent devant un nouveau bar où ils retrouvèrent Alice et trois amis. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent.

Lily transplana dans la petite rue dans un « plop » retentissant et se dirigea vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se sentit poussé dans son appartement et à nouveau collé à la porte, sauf que cette fois, elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle avait bien entendu vu James qui la fixait presque toute la soirée puisqu'elle faisait de même et avait reçu un regard désapprobateur de Sirius qu'elle avait fait semblant d'ignorer.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et elle pu voir dans le lac de chocolat qu'offraient les yeux de celui qu'elle désirait, la flamme du désir danser avec frénésie. Elle ne réprima pas les frémissements qui l'envahirent et fixa James d'un regard qui signifiait « alors ? Tu oses ou tu renonces ? ».

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fondit sur ses lèvres, tel un oiseau en chasse de sa proie. Elle répondit au baiser avec plaisir, appréciant chaque seconde, se sentant au paradis, dans le jardin d'Eden face à la pomme défendue, sentant des millions de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

Elle soupira quand ils se séparent tandis qu'il murmurait :

« Enfin… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire adorable et il captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser plus doux. Il caressa sa joue avec délicatesse tandis que son autre main descendait au niveau de sa cuisse. Elle laissa une de ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre passait sous son tee-shirt et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sous l'assaut des baiser du jeune homme.

Un bruit sourd retenti dans les escaliers, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Lily redescendit immédiatement sur terre et repoussa à nouveau James, retirant ses mains. Elle le regarda désolé et ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Pas autant que moi, certainement. »

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et sorti. Lily aurait attendu plus de résistance, mais fut contente de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer à nouveau par A plus B qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

* * *

><p>Lily se réveilla avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis de longs mois, bien que son corps soit ankylosé. Elle se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit un œil pour découvrir James. Elle referma les yeux et les rouvrit subitement, se rappelant immédiatement la nuit qu'ils avaient eut. Et puis elle se leva, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller avant de se rhabiller et de rentrer chez elle.<p>

Une fois la porte de son appartement fermée à clé, elle fonça sous la douche. Elle était heureuse et voulait le refaire et seulement avec lui, mais elle se sentait sale, elle avait trahi sa promesse et jamais elle ne se sentirait capable de le réparer. Elle soupira se demandant comment elle avait pu s'abandonner comme ça, mais c'était simple…

Sirius était parti pour deux semaines en missions et du coup, James qui passait les soirées avec lui tandis que Rémus était chez sa petite amie de moment, se retrouvait seul. Seulement voilà, un soir il se décida à aller discuter avec Lily. Oh ! Sans aucune arrière pensé, il venait seulement la voir en amie.

Elle s'était montrée très méfiante au départ, ne désirant surtout pas commettre la même erreur que quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'à la fin de la première semaine, elle avait vu qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour se rapprocher d'elle et ça l'avait frustré. Elle avait alors essayé de se rapprocher de lui un petit peu et le jeudi soir, ils avaient fini par céder.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à croquer le fruit défendu et maintenant, sous la douche, Lily s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait honte, mais ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait bien fait !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle y avait déjà pensé, soit tout avouer à Sirius et voir sa réaction, qui ne serait certainement pas la meilleure, soit partir et ça, c'était pour elle la meilleure option, puisqu'elle devait partir pour la Russie rejoindre une amie pour étudier pendant six mois dans un mois. Le seul bémol était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet appartement sans croiser Sirius qui rentrerait le lendemain ou James.

James… Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Lui en voudrait-il ? Certainement, ou alors il s'en moquerait complètement puisqu'il avait enfin réussi à coucher avec elle. Cette penser lui tordit l'estomac. Elle soupira et sorti de la douche.

Sa décision était prise, elle irait vivre chez Alice jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en Russie et laisserait une lettre à chacun de ses trois voisins, car, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais très bien réussi à cerner Rémus, elle avait apprécié le fait de discuter avec lui lorsqu'elle le croisait en rentrant du travail ou de l'école de médicomagie.

Elle envoya un hibou exprès à Alice lui demandant si elle acceptait et lorsqu'elle reçu son feu vert lança un nombre incalculable de sorts pour ranger et réduire toutes ses affaires dans des cartons qu'elle réduisit à la taille de six boites qu'elle rangea dans un petit sac.

Elle écrivit ses trois lettres, une s'excusant auprès de Sirius et lui expliquant ce qu'elle ressentait, allant même jusqu'à presque avoue qu'elle était peut-être tombée sous le charme de James. Une à Rémus, lui demandant de la pardonner de ne pas avoir fait plus connaissance avec lui et une à James où elle disait qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais qu'une règle était une règle et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la briser. Elle lui avoua même qu'elle éprouvait peut-être plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

Lorsqu'Alice arriva dans son appartement, Lily lui raconta rapidement le pourquoi du comment et posta ses lettres. Elle trouva son propriétaire chez lui et lui régla d'avance ses frais et signa les papiers qu'elle devait puis quitta l'immeuble pour aller vivre son dernier mois en Angleterre chez sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>FUYARDE BOUUUH !VLAN/ Comment ça c'est moi qui l'ai écrit comme ça ? O:

Vous en pensez quoi ? :3

Moui moi aussi je pense ça, c'est frustrant, non ? /PAN/

Bisou ! Emylia


	6. Sept mois plus tard

_Coucou tout le monde, ici Emylia ! _

_Comment vous allez depuis lundi dernier ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? :3 _

_Moi je suis bien triste qu'elles soient si courtes :/ _

_Comment ça j'suis en vacances depuis presque un mois ? O: Vilains ! _

_Enfin, je vous présente mon chapitre 6, mon petit chéri/PAN/_

_Lily retourne en Angleterre 7 mois plus tard, donc un petit bond dans le futur ! _

_Amusez-vous bien !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Sept mois après<strong>

« Elisa ! Où est-ce que tu m'amènes ? Rigola Lily.

- Dans notre nouvel appartement ! Répondit la dénommée Elisa. »

Elle poussa Lily après avoir ouvert la porte de l'immeuble, alors que la jeune demoiselle rousse avait les yeux bandés. Elles montèrent des escaliers tout en rigolant, tandis que Lily essayait d'enlever son bandeau.

« Tu l'enlèveras lorsqu'on sera arrivé et ne triche pas ! Se moqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, nous y voilà, trois, deux, un… »

Elle ouvrit la porte, poussa Lily à l'intérieur et lui retira son bandeau. Lily qui jusqu'à présent avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles perdit peu à peu son sourire en voyant l'appartement. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait tout fait pour oublier et elle se retrouvait dans…

« C'était mon appartement… murmura Lily.

- Quoi ? Demanda Elisa.

- C'était mon appartement avant que je ne parte te rejoindre en Russie pour bosser… répéta Lily.

- C'est génial ! Tu dois connaitre les voisins et les boutiques du coin, non ? Se réjouit-elle.

- Je connaissais les voisins… Oui… »

Lily lutta contre l'envie de partir en courant qui lui prenait aux trippes et décida de s'asseoir. L'appartement était déjà meublé et ses affaires certainement déjà dans sa chambre, connaissant Elisa. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre ici…

« Lilou… J'ai l'impression que ça ne te ravie pas de venir ici… »

Lily se retourna vers Elisa, elle avait raison, ça ne lui faisait pas tant plaisir que ça, mais c'était tellement bon d'être de retour à la maison…

« Si, mais lorsque j'habitais ici j'ai… »

*toc toc toc*

Lily sursauta et fixa la baie vitrée qui faisait face à la porte alors que son amie était allée ouvrir. Elle avait envie de partir en courant ou de s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris. Elle entendit Elisa saluer l'arrivant.

« Bonjour ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour, je suis votre voisins, répondit une voix très douce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Vous… Voulez entrer ? Venez, on va vous offrir un verre, offrit-elle avec plaisir.

- Euh… Bien… D'accord… répondit la voix. »

Lily entendit Elisa s'écarter et laisser entrer le visiteur. Elle respira un grand coup et se retourner pour faire face à son voisin et ancien ( ?) ami. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire indescriptible. « Bonjour Lily, fit-il.

- Rémus, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu sais que tu nous as manqué, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. A tous, mais surtout à lui, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu mens, Sirius devait être en colère et James n'en avait certainement rien à faire… chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais non, mais non. »

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux avant de rejoindre Elisa qui les avait appelés pour boire.

« On a de la bière au beurre ou du jus de citrouille, on est arrivées aujourd'hui, donc…

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, un jus de citrouille m'ira parfaitement, rassura-t-il.

- Très bien et toi Lily ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… Un verre d'eau s'il te plait… Elle attendit que la demoiselle reparte avant d'enchaîner. Rémus…

- Lily, la coupa-t-il, tu es partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...

- J'ai couché avec James, coupa-t-elle à son tour. »

Elle l'avait dit, enfin et à la vue du parfait « o » que formaient les lèvres du jeune homme face à elle, il n'en savait rien. Elle était contente qu'ils aient gardé ça pour eux, mais elle se sentit tout de même mal.

« J'avais promis à Sirius, reprit-elle, de ne pas transgresser notre règle en or… C'est pour ça que je suis partie…

- Une règle en or ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- « Nous ne coucherons ni avec nos voisins, nos amis, ni avec ceux l'un de l'autre », récita-t-elle, c'est ça, notre règle en or. Elle marqua une pause. Malheureusement, en une seule fois, j'ai transgressé la règle par deux de ses principes... »

Elle se tut alors qu'Elisa revenait un plateau dans les mains, un large sourire aux lèvres et disposait le tout sur la table avant de s'installer avec eux.

« Sinon, à part ça, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Questionna Rémus pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai fini mes études d'anima-médico-magie, répondit Lily avec un large sourire aux lèvres, et je vais avoir le droit de faire mes tests potions moi-même !

- J'ai une année d'étude à finir en droit magique, et toi ?

- J'aspire à devenir professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, mais j'ai quelques difficultés… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter gaiement et lorsqu'il fut le temps à Rémus de retourner à son appartement, Lily lui demanda de ne rien dire aux deux garçons, car lorsqu'elle aurait le temps et le courage, elle irait les voir elle-même, sauf si l'avenir en décidait autrement.


	7. Je déteste le destin !

_Coucou, ici Emylia ! :D _

_Je suis désolée de poster avec un jour de retard,_

_ mais quand on a un mois de vacances et qu'on se lève à 12 heures puis qu'on change pour se lever à 6 heures 30, _

_tu rentres tu dors =w= _

_Du coups je le poste aujourd'hui !:D _

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et qu'il sera à votre convenance ;D_

_C'est censé être le dernier chapitre, mais si l'envie m'en prend, je posterai un épilogue. _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère vous revoir sur une nouvelle fiction ! _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Je déteste le destin<p>

Lily détestait le destin. Oh oui ! Qu'elle le détestait, il n'avait jamais été pour elle, mais toujours contre elle et un Sirius Black faisant les cents pas devant elle assise sur le canapé les yeux rivés sur le sol dans son salon alors qu'Elisa était partie faire des courses le lui rappelait trop bien.

Deux jours après la visite de Rémus, Elisa avait décidé qu'elle devait aller faire les courses, car voir le frigo vide de tout aliment comestible la rendait malade. Lily avait préféré rester à l'appartement à flemmarder comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait de la visite.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert, elle avait senti son cœur faire un bond, mais le plus déstabilisant était l'expression du visage de Sirius qui était passé d'un sourire charmeur à un visage stupéfié à une grimace de dégoût pur. Ca l'avait blessé, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait même mérité une claque ou deux.

Elle avait laissé Sirius entrer et avait insonorisé l'appartement de peur qu'il n'éclate et qu'on ne l'entende. Le seul coup d'éclat qu'il y avait eu, c'était alors qu'elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de s'expliquer, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement fait après.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait vu le désir dans ses yeux, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas céder pour ne pas briser la règle. Elle lui avait raconté les nombreuses tentatives de baisers et le fait qu'il l'ait troublé à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et le fait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, même après être partie en Russie. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé son « récit », Sirius s'était muré dans le silence tout en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Amoureuse. »

Lily cru avoir mal entendu et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Fit-elle pas convaincue pour un sou, c'est comme si tu disais que tu voulais enfin te ranger ! »

Sirius la fixa d'un air sérieux et secoua la tête. Il était à présent certain de ce qu'il avançait, ses doutes ayant été balayés par sa réaction légèrement abusée. Les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement sous les yeux de Lily qui à cette vue le foudroyait.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux intensément durant un instant et ne se quittèrent du regard que lorsque deux coups à la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter. Sirius se tourna vers la porte alors que Lily se levait pour stopper le jeune Black qui devait avoir de mauvaises intentions. Elle allait protester lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la porte, mais demeura interdite lorsqu'elle vit James Potter sur le seuil de la porte qui perdit immédiatement son sourire en la voyant.

« PARFAIT ! Vous allez pouvoir discuter, s'exclama Sirius d'un ton joyeux, comme ça je n'aurais plus à supporter ces discussions à deux noises ! »

James… Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle souri faiblement, gênée et s'avança vers lui lentement pour s'arrêter à quelques pas. Elle leva son regard vers lui et ne trouva dans celui du brun qu'un grand mépris. Sa gorge se serra, elle savait pourtant qu'elle méritait cette haine, mais ça lui faisait mal.

« James… Je… Commença-t-elle. »

Il s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, fixant la miss avec froideur. Elle s'arrêta, chercha ses mots et finalement, baissa la tête, honteuse de ne pas savoir que lui dire. Il soupira agacé et secoua la tête.

« Tu quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, tu es désolée de t'être enfuie, d'avoir tiré ton coup et de t'être enfuie comme une voleuse ensuite, sans chercher à discuter ? J'aurais dû me méfier, savoir que Sirius et toi étaient les mêmes, que j'aurais dû éviter de croire que je pouvais te faire changer ! »

Lily releva son regard, sa gorge se nouant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Alors il pensait qu'elle été partie parce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir tiré son coup ? Cette pensée la fit frissonner.

« Non ! S'écria-t-elle, je… Je ne voulais pas partir, mais je… »

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lui avouer que c'était à cause de cette règle d'or qu'elle était partie, de la peur de se disputer avec Sirius, d'entretenir une relation, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il désirait et surtout parce qu'elle était lâche…

Elle amorça un mouvement pour s'avancer, mais se stoppa, n'y arrivant pas. Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau et enserra sa taille de ses bras comme pour se protéger. Elle hasarda un regard vers le jeune homme. Il était beau, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres qu'elle savait douces et ses mains qui l'avaient caressé avec tant de délicatesse. Elle voulait encore les sentir sur son corps, sur sa peau. Oui, elle le désirait et si elle en voulait encore elle devrait tout lui avouer, pour peu qu'il veuille encore d'elle.

« J'avais peur… Murmura-t-elle honteuse. »

James rit, d'un rire sans joie qui glaça le sang de la rouquine. Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et respira un grand coup pour reprendre une dose de courage.

« Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, de ne pas être satisfaite ? »

Elle resserra sa prise autour de sa taille pour se protéger plus. Il la prenait pour une catin, pour une salope qui couche et s'en va, mais ne comprenait-il pas que grâce à lui, elle n'était plus comme ça ? Que lorsqu'elle était en Russie, elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui ? Qu'il l'avait rendue folle ? Non, il ne savait rien de tout ça, il la prenait pour une salope. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« NE ME TRAITE PAS DE CATIN ! Hurla-t-elle, à cause de toi j'ai changé… Chuchota-t-elle, non, grâce à toi… Mais j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau sèchement. »

Elle inspira profondément.

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré Sirius lorsque j'habitais encore en France. Rapidement on est devenu de bons amis, on était semblables, une histoire d'un soir, pas plus. On avait de nombreux amis, mais aussi un groupe d'amis communs. Un soir, alors qu'on discutait, on en est venu à la même conclusion, il nous fallait une règle d'or pour ne pas nous fâcher… »

Elle commençait à trembler et le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Cette fameuse règle dont tu m'as toujours parlé… ?

- Oui… Elle disait « Nous ne coucherons ni avec nos voisins, nos amis, ni avec ceux l'un de l'autre », malheureusement, tu es arrivé, au départ, je te repoussais, mais bien vite je suis tombée sous ton charme et bien que j'eu promis à Sirius que je ne coucherais pas avec toi, j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à te repousser jusqu'à ce soir-là... »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et son courage.

« Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante que depuis que j'avais apprit que j'étais sorcière, j'étais heureuse, mais lorsque le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée dans tes bras, j'ai réalisé la situation, j'avais brisé et ma promesse et notre règle d'or et j'avais peur… »

Elle senti les larmes affluer et n'essaya pas de les arrêter. Elle essaya d'avaler cette boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, mais ne réussi qu'à la faire grossir.

« … J'avais peur de la colère de Sirius, continua-t-elle, de ce que tu désirais, de souffrir, ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Et par-dessus tout de mes sentiments… »

Elle essuya ses larmes, mais elles continuèrent de couler. James la regarda désabusé et attendrit par ses larmes, content qu'elles coulent pour lui. Il s'avança un peu vers elle et se stoppa pour demander :

« Tes sentiments ? »

Elle eu soudain un grand intérêt pour ses pieds et devint toute rouge. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler immédiatement.

« Moui… murmura-t-elle. Ils m'envahissaient dans tes bras, je pense toujours à toi, j'avais envie de rester dans tes bras, tu me faisais me sentir importante et vivante, mais j'ai eu peur… »

Elle releva son visage et trouva le regard chocolaté du brun. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça tu sais… Avant je choisissais un garçon pour une nuit et je ne le voyais plus après, c'était une sorte de consolation pour avoir été détestée lorsque j'étais enfant… J'avais des amis, mais je n'avais jamais été… Puis j'ai eu peur… Que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que tu me jettes le lendemain… de me sentir une nouvelle fois haït, par Sirius et surtout par toi… donc je me suis enfuis... Enfin, j'ai avancé mon départ pour la Russie… »

Elle se senti attrapée par de grands bras et serrée si fort qu'elle risquait l'étouffement. James la tenait fermement dans ses bras, le menton sur sa tête.

« Et maintenant, t'enfuirais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… Ne crois pas… Répondit-elle.

- Heureusement, parce que je ne le supporterais pas… »

Elle se desserra de l'étreinte du brun et le fixa dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui avaient troqué ce regard empli de haine pour cette étincelle espiègle et cet amour qui jouaient à l'intérieur. Elle sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime… L'entendit-elle murmurer au creux de son oreille. »


End file.
